This invention relates to internet protocol (IP) networks, and more particularly to providing directory assistance (DA) services to IP network subscribers.
As known, internet protocol (IP) telephones are typically personal computer (PC) based telephones connected within an IP network, such as the public internet or a private network of a large organization. These IP telephones have installed xe2x80x9cvoice-over-IPxe2x80x9d (VoIP) software enabling them to make and receive voice calls as well as send and receive information in data and video formats. IP telephony switches installed within the IP network enable voice calls to be made within or between IP networks, and between an IP network and a switched circuit network (SCN), such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN). If the IP switch supports the Signaling System 7 (SS7) protocol, the IP telephone can also access PSTN data bases.
As also known, subscribers to the PSTN have access to certain fee-based telephone services provided by the local telephone switching company. These include directory assistance (xe2x80x9cDAxe2x80x9d), which allow a caller to request operator assistance in obtaining a directory number (xe2x80x9cDNxe2x80x9d). Rather than dialing xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d to access the local operator the caller dials either: 411, 1-555-1212, or 1-NPA-555-1212 (where NPA is the Numbering Plan Area, or area code) and the call is presented to an operator on a screen that immediately identifies the call as a DA call. The operator obtains the DA search query information from the subscriber and initiates a DA database search. The DA database returns all listings that match the search criteria. The operator then selects the appropriate listing and releases the call to an audio response unit (ARU) that provides the subscriber with an audible report of the requested number.
The DA service is provided at a fee by the service provider and is an important revenue source. Similarly, the service is a significant value added feature to the subscriber when time or circumstance prevent the caller from determining the requested number on their own. Despite the benefits to both service provider and subscriber the DA service does have limitations for both parties. For the subscriber the reported telephone number is provided as an audible response. Although the reported number is repeated to give the caller the opportunity to either memorize or record it, the information is generally xe2x80x9cjotted downxe2x80x9d in a temporary way; sufficient only to make the present call. The failure to record the information in a permanent way, such as in a subscriber""s telephone personal directory, typically results in the need to again access the DA service the next time the call must be made.
Since the DA service is a revenue source for the service provider the repeat access by a subscriber may well be considered a positive result. However, there are efficiencies with providing the DA service which are important to profitability. Since the subscriber calling the DA service operator does not necessarily have detailed information as to the residence, or even the locale of the party at the requested number, there is dialogue that must occur with the subscriber to allow the DA operator to narrow the search command to the DA database. For providers of telephone services in large metropolitan areas, this dialogue time can be significant, resulting in a corresponding amount of operator time to complete the transaction. As such, some service providers have begun use of automated operator technology in which a subscriber accesses a computer generated voice response menu and enters information via the telephone keypad. While this becomes a greater burden to the subscriber, it reduces the service providers real-time cost of providing real-time operators.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a means to more efficiently report DA service information to a subscriber in a manner that reduces the amount of time spent by both parties to the transaction.
The present invention is to method and apparatus for providing PSTN directory assistance (DA) services to internet protocol (IP) client telephones having voice over internet protocol (VoIP) capabilities. According to the invention the PSTN local switching system is modified to recognize an IP client telephone as a basic rate interface (BRI) agent to allow the IP client telephone to access the system""s DA services and to receive DA information in data form as well as voice form.
In further accord with the invention, the DA service is provided with an IP signal gateway connection to the client network, such as the public internet, and the response to an IP client request for DA information is reported to the IP client in data format through the gateway. In still further accord with the invention, when an IP client dials the DA service, the local switch identifies the DA request as coming from a IP client and commands the DA to send the DA requested information to the client by audible response through the PSTN as well as in data format through the IP gateway. In still further accord with the invention the requested DA information provided includes the party name, telephone number, and listed address, which are provided in a data format that the IP client can receive and store in a personal database installed on the IP telephone.
The advantage of the expanded service to the IP telephone client is the automatic record of the directory information stored directly in the IP telephone. This is performed automatically, without the need of the caller to transcribe or otherwise record the verbal information into an address book. By recognizing the IP telephone as a BRI agent at the local switch, the present invention does not require any major modifications to the local switching system software since the BRI features are already supported by the switching system software. In executing this expanded service, the local switch can provide the data information using available Integrated Subscriber Digital Network (ISDN) BRI available message formats, such as a facility message. Since the facility message is sent over the data channel it does not occupy the voice channel, or prevent use of the voice channel by the DA service.
For the service provider (or Telcos) the enriched value of having the DA information automatically downloaded into the subscriber""s local database, may warrant a flat monthly rate that is charged to all subscribers as an overhead cost. By amortizing this cost over all customers the high value DA service is made available to all at a comparatively small charge.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of a best mode embodiment thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying Drawing.